Married With
by divine one
Summary: After marriage comes children... right? callie and derek


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Married With...  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derek and Callie, Callek  
**Rating** PG13  
**Words** 1046  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. We're married, where are the kids?  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

"Sir, would you like another drink while you wait?

Derek looked down at the scotch on the rocks that was now… just rocks. He glanced at his watch; fifteen _minutes late_. Sighing he looked up at the waiter, "No I better hold off until…" and then out of the corner of his eye he saw her. The smile she always engendered on his face appeared. "She's here, the lady will have a TnT, extra lime, and I'll have another scotch. We'll order dinner in a few minutes."

"Very good sir, I'll bring the drinks out right away."

Derek had already lost focus of the waiter; he was centered on his woman. She was laughing on her cell phone her face animated with laughter as she threaded her way through the tables toward him. He stood up as she reached their table.

"No, really!" she grinned at him then focused on the phone again. "Okay, I better let you go, Derek is growling in my direction. I think I'm a little late."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I will. Love you."

She disconnected the call and turned all of her attention to Derek, her eyes melting with warmth at the sight of him. "Hi."

He drew her close and kissed her, "Hi." Pulling her chair out for her he admonished, "You're late."

"I have a good reason this time."

"Cal, you always have a good reason."

"But this time, it's really really good!"

He sat down at the table and watched his wife as she leaned forward excitedly, "Christina is pregnant!"

"Yang?!"

"Yup!" She settled back in her chair as the waiter arrived with their drinks.

"Yang and Hunt?"

She laughed, "She swears he's been her only bed warmer for the past 2 years."

Derek swirled his drink around in his glass and lifted his eyes to Callie's. "Soooo, does Yang's being pregnant bring up any urges for you?"

"Derek…."

"What? Cal, you'd be a super mom."

"And you'd be a exceptional dad, but we're too busy. You're up for Chief, my practice has grown."

"We can afford to cut back on some of the things that are keeping us so busy. Maybe I won't go for Chief. And maybe you can break a few less bones."

She pouted at him. "I LIKE breaking bones."

"I know baby, but you'll like being a mom too. A mini you to pamper and pet?"

"I can't cook. YOU can't cook. We'd starve a child."

"We'd have nine months to learn how to cook." He recalled the burnt pancakes of two mornings ago and added, "Or we'll just become the best friends of our local restaurants." Derek reached across the table and picked up Callie's hand; her left hand. He touched the ring she'd let him give her a year and a half ago. "Are you afraid?"

"Scared shitless."

He laughed and the tension between them faded away.

"What if I promise to change all of the baby's diapers?"

"I'd say you're an adorable fucking liar."

"What if I promise to pamper you?"

"You already pamper me."

"Extra pampering… breakfast in bed every morning while you're pregnant. Breakfast that I will have cooked with my own two hands – after I get lessons."

"Ever heard of morning sickness? And no offence sweetie, but I've tasted your cooking before."

"Oh ye of little faith. If I can master neurosurgery, I sure as hell hope I can master at least the basics of cooking."

"Which leaves us with morning sickness."

"So I'll make you breakfast at midnight."

"I'll get fat. Pregnancy will make me round and make my ankles swell… and I'll get moody."

Derek raised a brow.

"Moodier."

"Is that seriously possible?"

"It's going to be kinda hard to impregnate me when you're sleeping on the couch Derek."

"Good point." He leaned across the table a bit and waggled his finger in her direction, beckoning her closer.

She scootched forward and blinked her eyes closed as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you Callie Torres. With or without kids, I love you. But, I think having a child with you would be incredible. I'd love to have a little girl who looks just like you. Who has your spirit and your heart."

She interrupted, embarrassed by compliments, per usual. "And my stubbornness… and my attitude."

"All of it. It makes you the perfect Callie; it would make our daughter remarkable… a handful, but remarkable."

She leaned into his touch. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"I am. To quote a gorgeous woman I know, I'm scared shitless, but, people do it every day. People get pregnant, go through nine months of morning sickness, give birth, and raise their kids every day. Scared people."

Not for the first time the image of a little boy, with bright blue eyes and dark curly hair, flashed through Callie's mind. She fidgeted with the napkin beneath her drink. "Your mom really would like to have a grandchild."

He dropped his hand back down to hers. "_My_ mom? I'm surprised Esteban and Anastacia haven't requested proof that my sperm is active and viable yet."

They were quiet for a minute.

Then Callie blurted out, "Three months." She entwined her fingers with his, "We can try for three months. Then…. Then we… Derek?"

He'd pulled away from her, backed away from the table and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet, dropped a wad of cash on the table and stood up.

"Derek? What are you doing?"

He held out his hand to Callie. "I'm taking my wife home so we can start making a baby."

Callie blushed and glanced around at the tables near theirs. "Derek!" She hissed.

"What? I only have three months to get this done." His eyes were smiling with a teasing challenge. "Let's go home Cal."

She reached for his hand "I'm soooo going to get you back for embarrassing me like this," she mewed quietly.

"By getting me back," He picked her purse up off of the chair and placed his hand just above the curve of her ass, "do you mean the thing with the handcuffs and whipped cream?"

"Derek!" She turned a deeper shade of red and hurried out of the restaurant, a laughing Derek following closely behind her.


End file.
